


Lonely dreams

by ChurimiyiaTsu



Series: Loneliness consumes you [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Kuroko Tetsuya-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurimiyiaTsu/pseuds/ChurimiyiaTsu
Summary: A new Kuroko that wants nothing to do with the Kiseki no Sedai appears, but the Kiseki are adamant to get their friend back. To show that they've truly changed.(Read the previous work, Loneliness Consumes!)
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members
Series: Loneliness consumes you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lonely dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly canon compliant. The events that happen in canon won't be as touched upon, as this is more centered around Kuroko!

It was the first day of school. _Seirin High… a school that’s relatively new, and relatively weak in terms of basketball… so I’m sure none of the Kiseki are here._ Kuroko notes as he walks through the doors. 

The atmosphere was cheerful as numerous clubs yelled cheerfully in an attempt to recruit new members. 

Somewhere behind him, Kuroko could hear the efforts of the Basketball club, a small tinge of longing tugged at him but he quickly extinguished it as he walked through the doors. 

_I’m done with basketball, I’d rather live a quiet life from now on. Away from miracles. Prodigies. Geniuses. I’m not one of them, and I never will be._ ignoring the lesser part of him, the former Kuroko that ached for the familiar curve of a basketball in his hands. 

His classes were normal, he could learn just fine. It was a tad bit inconvenient with an annoyingly tall classmate sitting in front of him. 

Kuroko literally had to stand to get the teacher’s attention during attendance, and he had to lean out of his chair to even get a glimpse of whatever notes the teacher was writing.

At that point Kuroko simply gave up, and resolved towards extra studying. 

It was the same, monotonous routine everyday.

Wake up, go to school, go to the library, study, go home. 

But even if it was boring, it was normal, and something in that made it liberating. 

Until the blissfully normal schedule was screeched to a sudden halt.

A flash of upsettingly familiar yellow hair, and the yells of girls. 

_How bothersome._ Kuroko sighed as the crowd of girls buzzed towards the gym. _I don’t need to do anything. Whether that dog is here or not is not of my concern… unless he decides to make this a daily thing to look for me…_

This left Kuroko at a stalemate, debating each option as he walked towards the school gate. 

On one hand, if Kuroko shoo-ed Kise off, he’d come back occasionally to bother him.

On the other hand, if Kise couldn’t find Kuroko he would keep coming until he found him. He was annoyingly persistent like that. However, he should easily learn Kuroko wasn’t part of the team. 

_Wait…_ Kuroko stopped walking. _Their goal is for me to watch them play as a team. How am I supposed to go when I’m not part of any team? Don’t tell me…_

Kuroko ran to the gym. _I swear…_

“Kuroko-chi is super amazing! If you even want a chance at beating any of the Miracles, you’ll need him,” Kise explained, flinging his hands about recklessly.

“Ki-san,” Kuroko stated coldly. “Kuroko-chiiii!” Kise cheered. “What are you doing here?” Kuroko asked, walking up to Kise slowly. 

The Seirin basketball team looked a bit confused, as if wondering if Kise really was crazy, then with a jump, noticed Kuroko and slowly backed off, giving them space. 

“I asked, what are you doing here?” Kuroko restated a cold threat underlying his words. 

“Eek! Kuroko-chi scary!” Kise wailed, running up to give Kuroko a hug, which he promptly dodged. 

“Are you able or unable to answer simple questions?” Kuroko stared, boring holes into Kise. 

“I was promoting you to your school’s basketball team~ The brute over there seems to think he can beat the Generation of Miracles!” Kise explained after the painful scrutiny under Kuroko’s gaze.

“And I can!” The said brute yelled, who Kuroko noted was the annoyingly tall student who sat in front of him in class.

_No. You definitely can’t._

“I don’t want anything to do with basketball anymore,” Kuroko replied. “I want to live a quiet, simple life, away from all of you.” 

“Kuroko-chi doesn’t mean that!” Kise cried, “What am I supposed to tell everyone? Our favorite shadow doesn’t like us anymore?!” 

“Yes. Except change it to ‘your favorite shadow wants absolutely nothing to do with any of you ever again.’ If the old me was here he’d tell you to go away as well,” Kuroko deadpanned. 

Kise froze, and sunk a bit. “We really hurt you.. Huh?” he asked, eyes staring guiltily away from Kuroko.

“Yes. Now leave, we’re disrupting their practice,” Kuroko started to leave, turning his attention away from Kise and Seirin’s basketball team. 

“Wait, Kuroko-chi! Could we… maybe get popsicles? Or I’ll get you vanilla milkshakes… I… we… really want to fix things with you,” Kise muttered, arm reaching out to Kuroko desperately. 

“I’m not some charity case. I’m just a stain on your consciences preventing the Miracles from having perfect superiority complexes.” Kuroko looked back, staring down the group behind him. 

“Besides, I haven’t had vanilla milkshakes or popsicles in a while, I’m focusing on other things instead. Aka-san should be happy, he was always telling me how unhealthy they were.”

“THE KUROKO-CHI I KNOW WOULD NEVER MISS A CHANCE FOR VANILLA MILKSHAKES!” Kise yelled, running after Kuroko only to find nothing.

Watching Kise desperately look around for Kuroko as he stood a few feet beside him was a bit satisfying, Kuroko quickly quelled the emotion before continuing on his way to the library.

* * *

“The Phantom Sixth man… in the flesh, agh I want to get his shirt off so I can see his stats!” Riko groaned.

“You wouldn’t get really good numbers.. Kuroko-chi was never very strong to begin with, and even with all the training he did it somehow never did anything,” Kise sighed. 

“What kind of person… was Kuroko?” Furihata asked, chilled by the cold display he had just witnessed.

Kise shivered, as if recalling a bad memory, “Kuroko-chi was super blunt! And meaannnn!” He paused, his face taking a more softer expression. 

“But… deep inside he really cared for us all… he wasn’t a genius like the rest of us, but he worked super hard and was the best teammate that tied everyone together. He loves.. Loved basketball so much,” Kise bit his lip. 

“How did someone so in love with basketball to the point he’s recognized by the Generation of Miracles come to despise it so much?” Seirin wondered. Kise seemed to read their minds, a skill Akashi usually only had, and answered them. 

“We hurt him. Basketball hurt him. I can still see traces of the old Kuroko-chi in there… he pokes out sometimes, but never for long.” 

Kise’s face took a dreamy expression, “That Kuroko-chi still loves basketball”

Then it dropped, “But he’s scared of getting hurt again. Us Miracles are trying to prove to Kuroko-chi that we won’t hurt him ever again. At least not on purpose.” 

Kise turned towards Seirin, meeting each one of them in the eyes, “I was hoping, if he joined your team, you guys can help bring the old Kuroko-chi back, and help him love it again,” he flashed a smile, a genuine smile. 

“Do you think you’d be able to help us with that?”


End file.
